Brothers we are
by PhantomxWolf
Summary: Takes place where the story ends. Probably wont update for a while because I don't have a computer at home


Logan awoke a flaring pain throughout his body. He groaned and glanced down at his arm. It was still swollen and the bone almost poked out of the skin at a awkward angle. The skin was purple and red mixed with sand that still clung to his wounds. He groaned and let it lay limp next to him. His head pounded as everything came back to him. He laid his head back on the mid wall behind him. Plant life grew but it was anything but comfortable. The plants that clung to the wall had thorns that acted as barbed wire. Once in your skin they normally didn't come out without blood. He carefully maneuvered around the natural torture devices and sighed. His mind drifted back to all the people who he had lost. First it was mom. Her frail frame and boney hands forever haunted his memories. Her pale skin highlighted how sick she really was. Her normally vibrant, warm brown eyes lacked common luster and life that she so desperately craved. He might have been young but watching your once strong loving mother wither away was never easy. Her last words still rang through his head. "My dear boys. I'm always with you. I love you always and forever" then she was gone. Like life itself. One second life thrives and another it dies. That shattered the young boy, so much he started shutting down. He reduced himself to not talking at all. It was okay though. His brother David (Hesh) and him had learned to speak without speaking. This only increased their bond to the point where they were inseparable up until recently. This had nothing to do with the man who brought him here. The next death did. Ajax had suffered a horrible death. Something that he himself was about to endure. Except he wasn't quite sure about the death part. He never personally knew Ajax but he was a Ghost making him his brother in arms. He had been tortured then left to bleed out. Then his father.. Only about 8 months ago had been murdered. Murdered by the man who dragged him to this hell hole. He started to visualize what happened on the last mission with his brother.  
Flashback~  
He broke the water's surface gasping for air his limbs feeling like jelly as his muscles burned. He poked his brothers head above the surface as well making sure he didn't drown. His eyes narrowed on the beach as his brain went into overdrive. He lugged him and his brother to the land. As he did he heard his brother sputtering up water. 'Hesh you better stay with me' he thinks and crawls up on land. He lets out a triumphant grunt of pain and relief as he lays on the beach side. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath he grabbed his brothers vest and pushed him up the beach. The sand slowed the momentum and after a few pushes they were at the rocks. He gently propped his brother up against one while he sat panting against the other one. His wounds stung from the sea salt clinging onto them but he ignored it. He glanced over at his brother who just started to gain consciousness. Rorke, the man who started this was dead. He shot him himself and even if he had survived the shot he would've drowned in the train. The bullet made for Rorke traveled through him and hit Hesh. Just his luck. Lost in thought he didn't realize there was a hand on his shoulder until a hoarse voice spoke. "I'm proud of you Logan" Hesh says looking at his younger brother. Then Logan spaced out again as Hesh confirmed to Merrick they where still alive. A few seconds after the transmission ended a groan and dragging came to his attention. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see a fist rain down on his face. He yelps as his head hit the rock behind him worsening his already mild concussion. He growls and grabs his knife slashing angrily at Rorke. Rorke simply caught his arm, twisted it then snapped it like a twig. His vision becomes doubled for a few seconds just in time to see Hesh receive a kick to the face. 'Hesh!' He mentally yelled to his brother. He wanted to talk but his vocal cords used to not talking where almost rusted. Every time he tried to talk it's like his vocal cords constrict letting only a feeble sound out. He closed his eyes for a few seconds not wanting to see his brothers pain. When he opened them he felt Rorke's breath fan across his face. "Your good." Rorke's voice boomed down the beach head as he pointed a finger at Logan. "You would have made a hell of a ghost. Well that's not gonna happen. There aren't going to be anymore ghosts. We're going to destroy them together" he says in a dark undertone that ran a chill up Logans spine. He desperately tried to will his muscles to move but realized he couldn't as Rorke grabbed his leg. He attempted to break Rorkes grip but the mans hands where like talons. He flips over on his stomach to see David hunched over in pain. His eyes widened at the sight of his strong brother now so meek. 'No!' He thought. 'Not again. I'm not going to watch someone either away again!' He says wishing he could speak right now. 'Please!' He says silently willing his brother to just glance up at him. He outstretched an arm trying to get his brothers attention.

Hesh pov

(I know that this was originally Logans flashback but it's incomplete without Hesh's side. Just pretend that the two brothers where thinking about it at the same time and their stories overlap..)

Hesh's pained breaths quickened when he realized his brother wasn't there. He gathered his strength and lifted his head up only to see the blonde being dragged away. Panic swelled in his chest as the youngest Walker got further and further away. Gathering the last of his strength he cried out. "Logan! Logan" then it dropped to a quiet whisper "no please" then he raised his voice one last time "LOGAN!" He yells trying to stop Rorke with his desperate pleas. He watched as Logan clawed at the sand with only one arm? He looked at the other dangling uselessly from his brothers side. He attempted to stand but dizziness and pain flooded his senses and he stopped. He silently cursed himself for not protecting his brother and upholding his promise. Then Evac came and he passed out.

-Flashback ended-

Logan straightened up as Spanish voices came closer. He picked out certain words that he learned from his high school Spanish class. He looked up as the guards stood over the hole teasing him. They said their insults and spat at him. He simply rolled his eyes and ignored everything as always. Food dropped into the pit and he unwillingly took a bite immediately regretting his decision. He almost cried out in pain as the Amazon poisons started to kick in. He maintained himself not letting pain show in front of his captors. 'Only a little while longer Logan. You can make it'.


End file.
